Hetalia: Chained Affections
by Wolfess19
Summary: Just a quick one-shot for a Hetalia fanfiction...which took me hours to create due to distractions and slight case of writer's block; not to mention listening to music on my iPod. Contains Canada x OC and Romano x OC as well as hints that may appear on other future Hetalia fanfictions...


_**Disclaimer:**__ "Hetalia" is copyright of Hidekaz Himaruya; the song used is copyright of Vocaloid (or whoever made the original song and the English dub)_

_[Just so you noticed, I made a few slight changes to suit the roles of each character. There also may be some hints to my other stories:_

_* "Hetalia: Bound By Chaos" (which is still in-progress of writing)_

_* "Hetalia: Intertwined" (a sample chapter has been uploaded on my deviantART gallery)]_

* * *

**Hetalia: Chained Affections**

* * *

[Canada] _**Please don't let our love turn out**_

[Britannia] _**To be such a tragedy like our histories were**_

[Transylvania] _**Please take us far away from here...**_

[Romano] _**That's our only desire**_

The clock had just struck midnight over at the Kirkland's abode. Arthur had just finished reading the final chapter of an interesting novel; set it back onto the bookshelf as he retired to his quarters. But not before checking if Miranda had gone to bed already.

"Britannia, it's late – why are you still up?" he asked, finding his sister dressed in her nightgown and scribbling away in her journal. "I couldn't sleep. Must've been the caffeine in the tea," she replied. Arthur chuckled; told her to lie down and relax as sleep will eventually come over her. "Will do, Brother. Goodnight," she agreed, watching him close her bedroom door.

"…is the coast clear?"

"It is now. You can come out."

Miranda quietly giggled as Matthew Williams slid out from under her bed, thankful there was plenty of space and the covers were long enough to hide him. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, a hint of uncertainty laced in his shy-sounding voice. "Canada, we may not have another chance at this…" she replied as he sat next to her.

[Britannia] _**I say "goodnight" to my oblivious older brother**_

_**I really hope tonight he won't be such a bother**_

_**Right now it's time for the countries to go to bed...**_

[Canada] _**The taste of maple syrup is pure intoxication**_

_**She shyly crossed her legs, imagining sensations**_

_**I wonder how far we will be going tonight~!**_

Arthur's twin sister, Miranda had just shown up at his home months ago; the siblings held a quiet reunion with a few other fellow countries to celebrate. This was also the day Matthew Williams felt an unknown emotion start to grow inside of him.

It took him a few encounters and possibly some incidents that made him realize what that feeling was – he had mixed feelings each time she was near, but the one that dominated them all was affection…

[Canada & Britannia] _**Please be gentle and be nice, please hold me very tight**_

_**The taste of bitterness – I truly hate it, you know**_

[Britannia] _**I blame the sweet things I've tasted ever since I was a little girl...**_

[Canada & Britannia] _**Everything that we don't know, how they enchanted us so**_

_**But don't you think that everyone thinks like that though?**_

[Canada] _**Just show me everything and give me all you got**_

[Britannia] _**I'll show you all that I am and more~!**_

_'Well, here goes nothing…'_ Matthew thought as he held Miranda close; lightly brushed her lips before locking themselves in a passionate kiss. Quiet groans and moans escaped them as they took the situation a step further; before long he had her pinned to the soft mattress, planting butterfly kisses on her smooth skin and moving southwards, stopped by the hem of her clothes.

[Canada] _**Longing for love, oh Britannia**_

_**Even with just your uniform on you'll keep running**_

_**Could it be that time can magically freeze**_

_**Before the evil villains catch and try to stop you?**_

[Britannia] _**The ever-running maiden Miranda**_

_**But really please don't call me by my human name now**_

_**That's right, you see, with two of us we're complete**_

_**If that's not the case, then it would be so boring**_

[Canada & Britannia] _**Will you stay with me until death do us part~?**_

Elsewhere, in a luxury hotel…

Lovino flipped through TV channels hoping to find a good movie while waiting for room service as he had ordered dinner not too long ago. In the bathroom was another country…or more specifically, a state of a country.

Angelina had managed to run away from the confines of her mansion – Vlad (Romania) would be _really_ unpleased once he found out – and was busy fixing up, trying to make herself presentable to the nation she had just developed and confessed feelings for. She didn't care much about her royal blood; she felt she has the right to mingle with whoever she wants.

"You look…dashing…" Lovino whispered as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a slightly translucent black nightgown, contrasting her pale skin and complimenting her violet eyes, which had been slightly highlighted by black mascara.

[Transylvania] _**I put on mascara to make myself look older**_

_**Please just forgive my lies, I wanted to be bolder**_

_**Tomorrow I promise to be better for you...**_

[Romano] _**The border that is made of black lace is the only**_

_**Thing that protects me from doing anything so unholy**_

_**I wonder how far we will cross that line tonight~!**_

Lovino Vargas lost count of all the times he's been within range of Angelina Daciana's mansion, watching her lean against the balcony night after night. It was when he accidentally made a commotion that drew her attention to the ground, catching his fleeing form in the darkness. This triggered her nightly sneak-outs, her mind focused on finding the mysterious man.

Their first meeting was quite unexpected – she had been hiding in a tree to escape the guards that were sent to bring her home when the branch broke under her weight, landing and breaking her fall on top of Lovino who happened to be leaning against the trunk mere seconds ago.

[Romano & Transylvania] _**We knew from the very start though it tore us apart**_

_**The truth we didn't know I'd fall so deeply for you**_

[Transylvania] _**But Daddy didn't seem to like it and never wanted us to be...**_

_**With his hands outstretched to me, he said he'd care for me**_

_**But in reality, he binded me to the ground**_

_**Please take me far away, so far, oh Romano**_

[Romano] _**I do not care if the whole world knows~!**_

Putting that incident aside, Angelina continued to sneak out just to see Lovino and the two had a great time together despite his random outbursts. However, she had been caught one night by her father and had been threatened to be locked away for good. But that didn't stop Lovino from visiting her; the two eventually confessed their love for each other.

[Romano] _**The bells are ringing, oh Transylvania**_

_**You drop your glass slippers on the ground from your prince**_

_**The evil dreams are out to steal them away**_

_**You have to find them before they can find a way how**_

[Transylvania] _**Now I know how the story goes**_

_**It was no accident that I had dropped them**_

_**Now I see we are completely the same**_

_**I was desperately wanting your attention**_

[Romano & Transylvania] _**I've always been here; will you ever look at me~?**_

For these lovers, it appeared that nothing could tear them apart no matter what the situation is…but they thought wrong.

[Britannia] _**Into the deepest of my heart, do you want to know what I have there~?**_

Miranda had lost count of how many weeks it had been since Arthur kept her away from Matthew the second he found out they had been dating and sleeping together, although she wishes he hasn't known about the latter situation…at least, not yet.

[Canada] _**The darkest of my desires – can you see it's filling everywhere~?**_

Matthew never felt this frustrated before. Not only were his activities exposed but Alfred also just _had_ to mention it was his sister he had been spending more time with. And now the prolonged separation made him feel that if he never got to see her again, he wouldn't know what he would do in his current state.

[Romano] _**But it's not completely full yet; I need to fill it up to the brim...**_

Lovino spent sleepless nights thinking only of his love. He felt it wasn't fair for Vlad to keep her sealed away; hearing about her being locked in a different room without a balcony and having her window nailed shut didn't help ease his worry for her.

[Transylvania] _**Fill me up until it overflows and then overpowers you**_

Transylvania felt lonelier than she was before. She couldn't understand why her father had forbidden her to see Lovino. Night after night she would stand at the locked window, wishing and hoping she would at least see his face ensuring that someday she'll be free from her otherwise-luxurious prison.

[All] _**But then if that happens, it'd be pointless~!**_

"Britannia, where are you going!" Arthur demanded, seeing his sister rush towards the front door. "I can't stand being shut in!" she yelled back as she slammed open the front door and ran out to the cool night air. "Get back here!" her brother ordered, giving chase when she didn't listen.

[Britannia] _**I never thought happiness could be found**_

_**In smaller packages than the one I'm in now**_

"Dude, calm down!" Alfred yelled. "It's your fault England separated me from Britannia – I can't let it stay that way any longer!" Matthew yelled, catching his brother off-guard as he never raised his voice at him before. "Dude, wait!" the American pleaded, watching his brother drive away into the distance.

[Canada] _**I know what to do, and I don't care if it seems**_

_**That your brother would hate me if he sees you in my arms**_

She's had enough. She wants out. And she wants the freedom to do so.

Having declared those terms Angelina ran out the front doors, vaguely aware that her father is chasing her down and planning to keep her sealed within her room for the rest of the night – maybe longer. But she wouldn't let that happen. This young state will openly declare her affection for that hot-headed Italian and she won't let anything stand in her way.

[Transylvania] _**My father – I know he will never change**_

_**Romania doesn't listen to me always**_

Lovino had decided to admit to Antonio that he had been seeing Angelina those past few weeks and that he would do anything to set her free from her so-called 'imprisonment'. The Spaniard decided to help him out; even offered to drive him to the harbor so they could escape Vlad's grasp by sailing to sea for a while.

[Romano] _**I've always been told it's better to be honest**_

_**The thing that dropped was the golden axe on our heads**_

"Britannia, get in!" Matthew yelled, opening the passenger door for her just as she leaped into the seat; Miranda shut and locked the door, stifling a yelp as the Canadian floored the accelerator and left behind a shocked Arthur as she stood on the spot they were on not long ago.

[Canada] _**We've lied too many times, Britannia**_

[Britannia] _**It seems like we've been eaten by the big bad wolves now**_

Angelina hugged Lovino in the backseat, crying tears of happiness as she finally got to see and be in his arms again. Antonio couldn't help but smile heartily as he watched the two exchange passionate kisses; parked the car and led them towards a lone boat floating idly at the harbour.

The Spaniard was about to help launch the catamaran when he saw another car pull up; waved over Matthew and Britannia to join the couple on the boat, sensing they too needed to escape for a while.

[Romano] _**What should I do? At this rate, I think it seems**_

[Transylvania] _**That we escape this place – oh please, let's make it happen**_

By the time Alfred, Arthur and Vlad arrived at the scene, the two pairs of lovers were already too far out in the ocean and Spain was happily waving them away.

"We're too late…" the Englishman panted. "That or you're just too slow," Alfred joked, laughing as he got punched in the arm. "Well, I have to let her go someday…" Vlad admitted, a small smile gracing his lips as Spain patted his shoulder in agreement.

[All] _**And now we're together, let us leave this awful place…**_

* * *

_[Alright, it's back to plotting out the next chapter for "Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine"…]_


End file.
